


The House of Peepers: Apprentice

by SantaMalgastadora



Series: The House of the Three of Them [4]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Julian Devorak, Dirty Talk, Dominant Asra (The Arcana), Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, but in a fluffy way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 22:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20365804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SantaMalgastadora/pseuds/SantaMalgastadora
Summary: When they were still snogging, Asra thought he heard a sound. He opened his eyes and looked directly into Apprentice's also opened eyes. He smirked."Look who's watching," he purred.Julian looked over his shoulder, raised his eyebrows and pulled the cover over himself. "Damn! Give us some privacy," he said in a dramatically outraged voice.





	The House of Peepers: Apprentice

It was already the middle of the night and [name] was exhausted after a long, busy day at the shop. She only washed her face, slipped into a comfortable shirt (it smelled like Asra, it must had been Asra's) and fell asleep the moment her head touched the pillow. But the two men lying beside her in bed weren't sleepy. Not at all. 

Julian was lying in the middle, on his side, facing away from [name]. He was wearing only one of Asra's soft, loose trousers. He was watching him - the outline of his slender body in the dark. Asra was on his back, his eyes closed, breathing even. He was sleeping naked (but it was no surprise - after all, his clothes were already stolen).

Julian's gaze wandered over his ruffled hair falling on his forehead, his long, pale eyelashes and soft lips; at his long neck, strangely bare without the choker. Julian watched his steadily rising and falling chest, then went lower, to the lean muscles of his abdomen and soft cock resting on his thigh. He swallowed, then whispered: "Asra?"

"Mmm?" Asra hummed. 

"Are you asleep?" 

"No."

"Okay." 

"Are you?" 

"No."

"Alright. Why?"

"I can't sleep."

"Wow, that's new."

Julian smiled and snorted quietly.

Asra opened his eyes and looked at him. He was smiling, too. He reached out slowly and brushed his knuckles over Julian's cheek. "Why can't you sleep, Ilya?"

Julian blushed. He didn't know how to say it.

"Is something wrong?" Asra whispered when he didn't answer. 

"Well. Kind of."

"What is it?" 

Julian sighed. "I'm horny."

"Unheard-of." There was a smile in his voice. "Are there any moments when you're  _ not  _ horny? I'm just curious." 

"Yes, sure. In my sleep."

"I see. So you just have to get rid of the horniness in order to fall asleep and not be horny?"

"More or less." 

"Or is it that you can't stop staring at me?"

"This too." 

"Mhm." Asra propped his head on his hand and stroked Julian's abdomen lazily. "And what should I do about it?" he mused and, before Julian formed any answer, leaned over him and kissed him, and swallowed his gasp when his hand moved down to slip under his trousers and gripped his half-hard cock. He pumped it slowly, sliding his thumb over the head.

"No teasing tonight?" Julian breathed surprised. He raised his hands to touch Asra's face and chest, and kissed him back with delight. 

"Not tonight," he smiled against his lips. "Let's make it a quicky. We don't want to wake her up, do we?"

Julian shook his head. "Let her rest."

"D'you want me to fuck you?"

"Oh yes,  _ please _ ." 

Julian took off his trousers in one smooth move and pulled Asra on top of him, but he put a hand on his chest and pushed him down.

Asra tutted. "Oh Ilya, baby. I know I said it'll be a quicky but what? Do you want me to fuck you with my fingers?" 

"No."

"I thought so." He leaned down and kissed him. He bit his lip, not hard enough to draw blood but enough to drive Julian crazy. He pressed his tongue into Julian's nicely open mouth and fucked it with it, sliding it over his palate and tongue. When he pulled away, Julian was already fully hard and panting. Asra knelt in front of his face and smiled sweetly. He grazed his nail over his abused lip, earning a gasp from him. "Make me ready, then." 

Julian didn’t need further invitations. He rose on his elbow and took Asra's cock into his mouth. He sucked and stroked it until it hardened and enlarged. Then, he started to bob his head with typical enthusiasm, as if he’d already forgotten about his need. But Asra didn't. He never did. He let Julian suck him a moment longer, enjoying his talented, eager mouth, watching his cheeks hollow and lips stretch around his thick cock. He ran his fingers through the soft, ginger hair, gently, lovingly. Julian hummed, and Asra took a handful of his hair and pulled him off of his cock, making him groan. 

He tutted again and leaned over him. "You were supposed to be quiet." He regretted that it was dark and he couldn’t see the lovely bright blush that surely spread over Julian's neck and face already. "On your stomach."

A delicious shiver ran down Julian's spine. Normally, this wouldn't go like this. Normally, Asra would punish him for being unruly. He would make him pleasure him and [name], make him submit and let them use his body. He would use and abuse him to the point when Julian's sobbing and begging, aching with need to be touched, to come. Then, he would use him some more, beat him, bite him, pull his hair, talk dirty to him, call him the worst names, give him pleasure and pain and humiliation enough to drive him crazy with lust, not enough to let him reach his release.

But not tonight. Not with [name] sleeping next to them. He flipped on his stomach. He trembled with anticipation when Asra grabbed the bottle of oil from the nightstand, then moved to straddle his thighs. He gasped when Asra leaned over him and he felt his hard, hot cock on his buttocks.

He earned another vicious hair pull for this. 

"Ilya," Asra growled into his ear. He was so close that his lips brushed his skin with every word. "Do you know what I would do to you for already second disobedience if our beloved girl didn't need rest?" Julian nodded as much as he could with Asra's fist in his hair. "Good. Then pull yourself together because the next time I hear even the smallest sound from you, I  _ stop _ . Are we clear?" Another short nod. "Good boy." Asra let go of his hair and sat up. He opened the bottle and slicked his fingers and cock. He pushed one finger between Julian's pert buttocks and inside his tight, hot hole, watching his ribs expand with a delighted but  _ soundless _ gasp. Asra smiled to himself and stroked Julian's hip in a silent praise.

Oh, they were made for each other, he thought to himself as he worked his ass open. Julian is so wonderfully eager to please, to play, to  _ suffer _ , and Asra gets this perverse pleasure from domination and sadism. He wanted to hit and hear the scream, Julian needed to be flogged, and they found each other. And after living together for some time and giving each other a chance, they grew very intimate. They came to love each other. And because of that, Asra was happy to do anything for Julian, no matter the time, no matter if it's a glass of water, lobster claws or a fuck. That's why Asra was already pushing two slick fingers up Julian's ass at 2 o'clock in the morning. Julian took them nicely. His breathing sped up and he trembled slightly but he didn't make a sound and didn’t clench his muscles. Asra bit his lip. His blood boiled and cock twitched. Sometimes, he couldn’t believe how lucky he was. Julian was amazing - flawed and unique. Just perfect. Perfect friend. Perfect lover. Perfect slut.

He withdrew his fingers, poured more oil on them and pushed them roughly back up Julian's ass, so he knew what was coming. Julian gripped the sheets underneath him and pressed his mouth into the pillow. Asra observed it with affection and light amusement. Dear Ilya adored to be vocal. So now, when he needed to be really quiet, it must had been a torture. And there was nothing Julian liked more than a good, sweet torture. 

Asra removed the fingers and positioned the tip of his cock against Julian's loosened hole. He gave him a second to acknowledge it and then, he pressed in. Julian gasped into the pillow and tensed. Asra was sliding in agonizingly slow and Julian's body ached to spread the legs and push the hips up to take more and more of his wonderful cock. And to his surprise, Asra let him. Without asking, without begging or earning. He let him do what he wanted for the first time in months and it sent a jolt of raw pleasure through his whole body. Julian raised his hips and Asra’s cock slid into him all the way to the base. Asra pressed his hips to his buttocks and twitched his cock, making Julian jerk and fight back a cry. Then, Asra leaned over him on his forearms and started to push, and he too needed to press his mouth to Julian's shoulder blade to keep quiet. He set a steady, thorough pace, pulling his cock almost all the way out and pushing it back inside his hot, incredibly tight ass. A soft moan escaped Asra's lips, and Julian muscles clenched. He rolled his hips up, meeting Asra's hips every time, taking him deep. It felt amazing - Asra's warm body on top of him, the stretch if his asshole, the fullness, the unhurried fuck, and the way his cock was pressed between his body and the bed. The faster they swayed together, the faster his cock rubbed against his sweaty skin and sheets. It made him see stars. 

"I love you," Asra whispered in his ear, and Julian bit on the pillow, barely stopping a moan. "I love you, and don’t you ever doubt that, don’t you ever forget."

Julian nodded shortly and in answer, he took Asra's hand in his and squeezed it. He didn't trust his voice nor self-control, not at all. He was absolutely sure that the moment he'd try to say at least the  _ I _ of  _ I love you, too, Asra, my love, my heart, please, take me, own me, whenever, however you want, I'm yours, all yours, forever yours _ , he would start screaming and moaning and he wouldn't be able to stop.

Asra squeezed his hand in return and slipped his other hand between the pillow and Julian's mouth to silence him. He knew he would like it. And by the way he shuddered and clenched around his cock, he knew he did. "You're close. I can tell," he breathed into his neck." Julian nodded frantically. "Good. You've been so good. You haven’t made a sound. I'm so proud of you, my sweet, little slut." Julian's hips jerked against Asra's hips, and he would had whimpered if he could. Asra smiled against his skin. "Come. Don't hold it back. Not tonight. I love you and I want to feel your ecstasy."

Julian panted through his nose, gripped the sheets so hard his knuckles turned white and started to shudder with each move of their bodies. Then, Asra opened his mouth and pressed his teeth to the skin of his nape. And started to add pressure. Julian's breath and moves grew frantic as he chanted in his head  _ Harder! Yes, please! I'm begging you, harder!  _ But even without his pleas, Asra bit him harder with every second until it stung, then burnt, then hurt unbearably Then - broke skin.

Julian jerked violently and his eyes rolled back in his head. His body contracted to the point it was painful, and from his cock spurted waves of thick, white seed. Asra came seconds later. He felt every tiniest shudder of Julian's muscles, every spasm of his ass around his cock, making it spill deep inside it.

They relaxed and evened their breaths, still lying on one another. Finally, Asra slided off from Julian, who immediately turned on his side to snuggle close. Asra laughed silently and tipped Julian's chin up to kiss him. A while later, when they were still snogging, he thought he heard a sound. He opened his eyes and looked directly into [name]s also opened eyes. He smirked. 

"Look who's watching," he purred. 

Julian looked over his shoulder, raised his eyebrows and pulled the cover over himself. "Damn, [name]! Give us some privacy," he said in a dramatically outraged voice.

[name] frowned. "You're rocking the bed, guys."

Asra winked at her. "You liked what you saw, didn't you?" 

"Who? Me? Liked that my boyfriends fuck right next to me when I'm sleeping? Why would you think that?"

Asra’s brows shot up. " _ Really _ ? Then tell us where is your hand."

"Wha-? No, it's none of your business!" 

"Where's your hand?" Asra crawled over Julian and struggled with [name]’s cover to find her hand. "Aha!" he exclaimed when he pried her hand from between her legs. He took two of her fingers into his mouth. 

"Ew! Asra!" she exclaimed disgusted.

Asra hummed. "You were touching yourself! You enjoyed the show."

She rolled her eyes but smiled. "Yes. Yes, I did. But still, I'm exhausted and I'd love to get some more sleep before dawn."

"Of course, my darling,"Julian assured her and moved to kiss her pouting lips.

"The sheet is wet," Asra noticed and got up to fetch a fresh one.

[name] groaned, so Julian jumped to his feet.

"Don't move, my love. I'm coming," he announced and gathered her together with her pillow and cover, and picked her up for Asra to change the sheets. 

[name] laughed. "Wow! It’s actually very comfortable." 

"I'll be happy to carry you all night, sweet [name]," Julian said lovingly. 

Asra frowned at her. "And what have you done? Now, he'll carry you and won't sleep, and all my hard work went for nothing," he whined. 

"No, no, no! Julian, honey, put me down and go the fuck to sleep, alright?" she said in a sweet voice. 

"Right away, my dearest," Julian nuzzled her nose and laid her gently on the bed. Then, he jumped on the middle, where he could be snuggled by both his lovers. 

And that was how he stopped being horny and finally went the fuck to sleep and had sweet dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr, guys [santamalgastadora](https://santamalgastadora.tumblr.com/)


End file.
